The Power Inside
by ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800
Summary: Reilux Calmera is just a normal student in Varklath University. But why does someone want him dead? What does he have to do with the Electric Orb? Summary sucks. Remade from Search for the Electric Orb. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry guys, I haven't been updating lately. I'm getting lazier every day, until I tried to start this, and eventually wrote until I finished this short chapter. BTW, this is a remake of my story "Search for the Electric Orb".**

**Reilux: ZephyrDrakeVandfort doesn't own Pokemon, but he does own his OCs. Which is bad.**

Chapter 1: The Black Folder

Two figures were talking in a dimly lit office. The one sitting down threw a black folder on a desk. The other figure slowly picked up the folder, and hesitated opening it. She knew that black folders are top-priority assignments. She placed his hand on the folder, and before she could open it, the figure sitting down spoke up in a low, threatening voice.

"If the worst will happen, I'm afraid we will have to _terminate_ your services with us," he said, putting emphasis on the word 'terminate'. The figure standing up gulped. She has never gulped before, she always kept his cool. After a long wait, she finally opened the folder to see some details.

_Assignment: Assassination_

_Target: Reilux Jonathan L. Calmera_

"Another extra detail: feel free to socialize with him first. Get to know him. He might know other possible targets. But don't get warm with him. You know what we do when that happens right?" She gulped again. She knew what would happen. Levine Setran, 28 years old, he had an assignment to assassinate but failed due to falling heads over heels for his target. After discovery of the fault, his whole family, including his target were killed on the execution grounds a day later.

"Now get on with the assignment, contact me for updates," he dismissed her, and she got the folder and readied to go to Varklath University. She looked at the picture of the target once again.

"Reilux, huh?" She then put it back in the folder and left.

* * *

/3 Days Later/

"Ugggghhhhhhhhhhh," a Luxray was still sleeping as his alarm went off. The dorm room made the sound worse, the sound bouncing off the walls.

A guy shouted from outside Reilux' dorm room, "Reilux, wake up bro! We still need to ready for the opening ceremony!"

"Open… Opening Ceremony!" Reilux' friend, Lyrone, a Mightyena, was standing outside his door. He can hear the screaming, rustling, tumbling, and falling of his friend. Reilux came out his room 20 minutes later; hair wet and messed up, uniform not fixed, and room cluttered up.

"You look sharp," Lyrone joked.

"Whatever. Let's just go," Reilux said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the ceremonial area.

* * *

Serra Vandfort woke up early in the morning, at 5:30 to be exact. She was always an early bird, so it wasn't really something new for her. She stretched her body, and curled up her nine tails, prepping her body for physical strain. She then uncurled her tails and made her normal posture as she got ready to start the day. It was her first time in a dorm, so she stumbled on some things. She took a shower, changed into the school uniform, and went out. She still had a lot of time before the opening ceremony, so she roamed around the campus to get herself accustomed to it.

* * *

Andrea Ysabelle woke up in her dorm room an hour before the opening ceremony. She got up and looked at her desk; the black folder stationed in the center amongst her other stuff.

"I still have to find this Reilux person," she said to herself. She got it out of her mind for awhile as she got ready for the opening ceremony. As she was taking a shower, she thought about the assignment.

"Our client can't tell us the reason why he wants him dead, but nonetheless, a mission is a mission. I hope you don't fail us now, Black Blade," the voice of her boss resonated in her head; more specifically those words.

After taking a shower, she polished the blade on her head. Her blade is her most prized possession. Aside from it being on her head, she got her title because of this very blade. It had helped her in multiple situations. She just hopes that it helps her now.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chapter. Stay tuned for more. Hopefully, I can get things done now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: BTW, the characters here are anthro. Well, you would expect that from the other stories I (tried to) write.**

**Reilux: Bro, I give up. Lyrone can just do it.**

**Lyrone: Fine, ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800 doesn't own Pokemon. Man that was a mouthful.**

**Reilux: See!**

**ZVD2800: Let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Aggression

/Reilux' POV/

"Good morning class, I'm Ms. Anissa. This is my first year of teaching, so please tell me if I'm doing something wrong," The first period started without a hitch. We started with the usual introductions, and then moved on to just plain talking about random stuff. I already know Lyrone, so he and I decided to socialize with other people first.

People were beginning to form small groups, and some people were even talking to Ms. Anissa. Lyrone then spoke up, "Hey Ray, how about there?" he pointed at a Ninetales, who seemed alone in a corner.

Lyrone directly went to the said person. "Hey, wait up!" As I got closer to Lyrone and the Ninetales, my head started becoming a little dizzy. Then, a memory just blasted through and played in my mind.

"_Serra, look out!" Blinding lights were rushing at us. Before thinking it through, I pushed her out of the way. The car made impact on my body, and as if in slow motion, I could hear everything. The sound of glass breaking, the screeching of the car, the screams of other pedestrians, the breaking of my bones, everything. After being hit, I was tumbled over near a construction site. A metal pole sliced through my right leg, and another pole pierced through my torso, before I hit the wall which it was supported from._

_After that, complete darkness._

Lyrone took notice and helped me up. I clutched my head in pain; something about that memory was off, way off. "Reilux, are you okay?" I looked up at him, and possibly 10 other people, as the pain was slowly subsiding.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," I waved off at their worrying; this was not of their concern anyway. With that said, the bell rang, and everyone dispersed into their own groups, and went to their next classes. Second period for me and Lyrone was Literature. Again, the introductions were under way the next thing we knew. This continued until the 5th period, Hoenn History. We had lunch after Hoenn History, so we opted to head for the cafeteria. That reminded me, who was the Ninetales?

"Hey Lyrone, so you still remember the Ninetales? What was her name again?" Lyrone stared at me dumbfounded.

"Dude, she said her name in like 3 of our classes. Weren't you listening? That's not like you. Anyway, her name's Serra," Lyrone informed me.

"She was in 3 of our classes?" I was surprised.

Lyrone made a facepalm before looking at me. "You're seriously off today, aren't you?" He then continued eating his food.

I started eating my food, until lunch period ended. After the bell, the cafeteria became practically empty in seconds. Next period was Unova History. There, an Absol was there just reading up on her book, while the others were swarming something or someone. I approached the Absol, as she was the only one available to just talk.

"Hey, um, do you know why everyone is there?" I asked the Absol as I pointed at the group of people on one side of the room. The Absol then spoke casually.

"The teacher is gone, and the Vee sisters sit in that area," In her mind, as if replaying over and over again, were the ominous words of her boss. Her thoughts then fumbled about on what to do next. _What do I do? Do I ask him about other possible targets? Do I tell him my name? Do I threaten him or something? Dammit, why did I have to socialize with him first, I'm not good with those kinds of stuff!_

Reilux then noticed her conflict with herself, and spoke up. "My name's Reilux Calmera, nice to meet you," Lyrone was grinning behind him. "That guy over there is Lyrone," I then pushed the poor Mightyena towards the Absol to shake hands. Afterwards, I put him back behind me.

"I'm Andrea, nice to meet you," She tried smiling, to which I laughed. She then blushed in embarrassment and kicked me to the ceiling. It was then Lyrone's turn to laugh.

A few minutes later, I noticed that nothing's happening. "Lyrone, where's the instructor?" I asked Lyrone as he turned around to face me, his face with a red slap mark. I tried my best not to laugh. "What happened?" I asked him.

"I was talking to the Vee sisters. Let's just leave it at that," he replied, rubbing the mark.

"Okay," I continued, "Let's go talk to people. 15 minutes is up, that means we can leave now."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm coming," Lyrone replied.

"Now who's off?" I asked.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if I didn't pull through with that chapter, had stuff going through my mind. Anyway, I hope you'll still read this. Until next time!**

**Reilux: My head still hurts…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But then again, that's a bad habit for me now… Anyway, I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: A Friend

/Reilux' POV/

The third class for the day was Chemistry. Our instructor, Mr. Farlands is absent today, but he had a note that told us to split into groups of 5.

"Lyr-" I was about to look for the guy, but he was already beside me, smiling like a mad scientist.

"Dude, got you covered," He told me. We're both not good at Chemistry, so we need to find someone who's really good at it to make up for that disadvantage. Lyrone bumped into someone, which in turn led to the person bumping into the cabinet with different liquids on it.

The glass containers with liquid in them started shaking, and we could do nothing but stare at it. Thankfully, nothing fell over, but I saw a blue liquid spill. I figured the thing was corrosive, since it was eating away at the wood. I got Andrea out before the liquid reached her. I put her down on a stool, and I swear I could see her faintly blushing.

She quickly snapped back to her usual self and started shouting at Lyrone. "She's back to usual..." I sighed to myself, but I noticed that same headache from before with Serra. Instead of blacking out, I heard a voice in my head.

_Reilux, I could sense something that's going to happen, Serra's going to be in trouble._

The voice surprisingly sounded like Andrea's voice, but I can't be sure without further investigation.

While Lyrone and Andrea wrestle each other to death, I called a janitor to clean up the mess. He then spurted out facts about the corrosive liquid, and other potentially dangerous chemicals, to which all of us were surprised.

After the cabinet and the chemicals were removed, the bell rung, so we proceeded on to our next respective classes. Lyrone and Andrea had Dark Training, while I went to Algebra.

I approached the room for Algebra, and found the room half-filled. I took a chair and sat down. People then started pouring in, one after the other. Everyone shuffled to their seats as Professor Cahan went in. He was my Algebra professor last year, so I got used to his antics by now.

The period went by without anything happening; Professor Cahan just introduced himself, talked about stuff, and said goodbye.

I rendezvoused with Lyrone and Andrea at lunch period, they were still arguing like there was no tomorrow. I sweatdropped. They could have at least cooled down for 1 period, but they still kept going. When they were in earshot, the arguing just became heated stares.

"So, where are we going now?" Andrea really tried her best to hide her hostility, but failed. Their stare just bored holes through me.

"This tension's killing me, let's go cool off for a while," I suggested. We went to the ice cream shop, and I treated them to some.

The ice cream seemed to get to Lyrone like he was a six year old child, but Andrea was hesitating.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

* * *

/Andrea's POV/

"_What am I doing? I should be killing this guy, but now, I'm starting to accept his bribes! Get your self going Andrea, you can't be like this!" _I mentally screamed to myself while I also mentally slapped myself.

"N-n-no th-thanks," I mentally slapped myself again for stuttering. _"Stuttering makes everything sound wrong. AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"Sure? I'll just give it to someone else then," Reilux said. Lyrone turned his face to us, he had already gobbled up his 3-scoop ice cream.

"Why don't you give it to Serra then?" Lyrone suggested.

"_Serra? That name rings a bell, maybe I should watch out for this 'Serra' too," _I told myself.

* * *

_/Reilux' POV/_

It was 8 o' clock. Lyrone and Andrea left me a little while ago to go to each of their respective businesses. Lyrone ate the dinner he was supposed to eat 2 hours ago, and Andrea was holed up in the Araxia Dorm. In Varklath University, there are 5 dorms. Two regular dorms, and 3 sub-dorms. The regular dorms are Levicon for boys, and Araxia for girls. The sub-dorms was made for people who didn't get to reserve a spot in the regular dorms, or got kicked out from the regular dorms. The sub-dorms were Asathia, Senisal, and Drathis. I know, the dorms had weird names. The regular dorms have strict rules, but the sub-dorms' rules were looser.

As I recall, Lyrone told me that Serra is in the Araxia Dorm. One of the rules is that boys can only enter specific areas in the Araxia Dorm, while girls take the same rule in the Levicon Dorm. Because of this rule, I had to make someone call the person who I was looking for. In this case, Serra.

Serra eventually came down in a plain white dress, her hair was flowing freely, and she had slippers on. I only noticed her mystifying red eyes now, so I stared into it longer than I should.

"Um, what did you call me for?" She asked in a smooth voice. I then snapped out of it, pulling out some notebooks from my bag, and handing it to her.

"A classmate of yours asked me to take these notebooks to you. She said it belonged to you," I said. She grabbed the notebooks, uttered a small 'thanks' and went back to her room.

Lyrone waited for me in his room, starting to talk. "So, how was the view? Anyone bigger than a C cup?"

"Hell no! What the fuck man? I didn't do anything suspicious!" I was starting to get used to Lyrone's horny outbursts, whether it was on purpose or not.

"Okay then…" He then retreated back to his room, while I stood outside his door, still a little fazed from that certain outburst.

"I still couldn't understand the algorithm to his outbursts, but then again, I'm not good at those kinds of stuff," I sighed as I went to my room.

Just as I was about to sleep, my phone rang. As I looked at who texted me, it was someone I didn't know. I don't normally open these kinds of messages, but my curiosity got the better of me as I opened the message.

And I couldn't believe my eyes.

**A/N: So yeah, cliffhanger, or something like that. Wait for the next chapter. Fav & follow if you like it. Review if you want to suggest something, or if you want me to improve on something. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, I haven't gone on fanfiction for a while now. Adding to that, school is being such a pain. (Yes, I have school. In our country, school starts in June and ends in March.) Anyway, Lyrone do the disclaimer!**

**Lyrone: ZephyrDrakeVaf- blehh...**

**Andrea: ZephyrDrakeVandfort2800 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Reilux: Owned by a girl!**

**Lyrone: Shut up!**

Chapter 4: Reason

It always is fun hanging out with friends. But at the same time, it isn't fun when people are staring at you. In the case of Reilux Calmera, the latter held true for now.

"Guys, shut the fuck up! Everyone's staring at us!" Reilux half-whispered, half-shouted at his friends. Today was supposed a peaceful and relaxing weekend at the dorm, but it became a weekend where the leftover boys in the Levicon dorm were out to have some "fun". But the group kept arguing the whole way, which annoyed Reilux like hell. He even tried to separate himself with the group, but to no avail.

But something else was nagging at the back of Reilux' mind, his eyes checking his phone every so often. The message that he received last night left him sleepless. His eye bags were noticeable by a mile away, which earned the group a few more stares.

_Andrea isn't what you think she is._

_- G_

It ran through his mind multiple times. Who is G? What does he mean by this? His mind was boggling around as his friends were still arguing.

Lyrone looked around, tracing the outline of Reilux in thin air with his mind. "Guys, where's Reilux?"

Everyone stopped arguing to search for Reilux, the group creating smoke trails wherever they went, because without effects, this story wouldn't be interesting.

Unbeknownst to their attention, Reilux was just behind them blending in the crowds, sweatdropping at the sight. He decided to delete the message, but something was getting to him…

He felt something bad was going to happen soon.

The whole Araxia Dorm was oblivious to where Andrea was. After all, how does partying make you aware of your surroundings?

"Sir, do you know anything of this 'Serra' person?" Andrea asked her boss, her watch becoming a temporary video calling device, kind of like the ones you see in movies.

"Hm… this Serra you're referring to might be Serra Vandfort, daughter of Achley Vandfort," Andrea's boss spoke up, "The person I assassinated 10 years ago. Seeing that he has a daughter, I want you to get more info on her. After that, contact me for further details."

The watch died down, revealing a digital clock reading 6:07 PM. It was getting really late. Andrea then went to the park. She then sat on the swing, it felt soothing for her. The swing has been her true friend; when she felt alone as a child, the swing would always be where she went. The swing is also where she got depressing news.

One day, when she was 5 years old, she was sitting on a swing. She always saw children, ages 6 – 10, everyone being older than her. Everyone was always bullying her, but the swing became her only solace, aside from her parents. Then on that day, as she went home, one of her solaces was gone. Her father laid there, a knife stuck in his torso. She was traumatized, and scared. She felt helpless and cried her heart out, for one of her loved ones was gone forever.

She was older now, she had accepted her father's loss, but her mother was very ill. Her mother had to lay on a bed 24/7 now, to which is the reason Andrea took up her current job.

She sat on the swing, rocking back and forth slowly. The night was peaceful; only 3 or 4 visible stars, with the moon glowing brightly.

She swung back and forth, reminiscing the good old days when her mother was still alive.

"_Life is very short, you must live it to the fullest," Andrea's mother was tucking her to sleep._

"_How do you wiv wife to the fuwest?" A 4 year old Andrea was lying down, the blanket blocking out the cold of the night._

"_You should do," her mother paused, looking at the moon outside the window, "what your heart wants to do."_

She was starting to tear up now. _Goddammit Andrea, you shouldn't be crying! You're a top class assassin for Arceus' sake!_

But her thoughts could not cover her actions, as tears slid down her face. "What should I do?"

And off in the distance, Reilux was headed for the park. He wanted to experience his favourite thing in the park again, the swing.

**A/N: Wow, this chapter went from happy to sad really fast. I know this is short (700 words?), and I'm sorry for that. I know I've been saying things like "I'll make this longer next chapter!". I'm trying, trust me. It's just that I've been losing the will to write lately, so some support is appreciated. Anyway, 'till next time!**

**-ZVD2800**


End file.
